Silence Hurts
by Your Power Is Limitless
Summary: They'd never said it out loud. And, in fact, they probably never will. But that won't keep them from feeling it.
1. Chapter 1

**This came to me in the middle of my Spanish class. I'm not gonna lie, I think about sex a lot xD. Not weird, completely normal. Besides, if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to write these amazing smut fanfictions!**

**...**

They were at it again. In the girl's bathroom. She was against the bathroom stall door, which creaked and groaned with the movement going on against it, with the taller woman kissing her with a strong passion that made her knees weak and an arm around her waist. Her caramel hands were in her hair, tangling in the raven-black locks. The pale vixen was taking control this time, her demand for pleasure much lower than the shorter girl's. Korra had initiated it this time, practically dragging Asami away before she could get to class. Her hormones had been raging since the night before and she had no such luck in seeking out relief. Asami gave no hint of resistance, more than happy to oblige, when Korra had silently grabbed her by her wrist and snuck her off.

Asami's hand wandered from Korra's face down, followed by her lips. They attacked her neck in a manor that would certainly be in the slightest painful, but not enough to leave any obvious love bites. Korra whimpered and a gentle hand passed to her chest. Korra bit her lip, suppressing a moan, as Asami's hand worked on her concealed breasts and ruby lips permitted teeth to nip at pulsing flesh. Korra reared, gasping.

"A-Asami..." she muttered.

"Shh...relax..." Asami commanded, her breath tickling Korra's skin.

Her hand skimmed over the fabric of Korra's uniform shirt until it reached the hem, slipping under it. Asami pressed her palm against Korra's waist, brushing her thumb along her, as she appreciated the time she had to feel the younger girl's racing heartbeat against her lips from the base of her neck. Her hand, still flat against her lover, moved upward slowly before reaching the satin fabric of her bra.

"What color are you wearing?" Asami whispered in Korra's ear, making her tremble.

"Blue..." Korra mustered, her voice husky-like.

Asami smiled, nibbling at Korra's earlobe. "Blue always suits you..."

Korra swallowed a mouthful of lukewarm air at Asami's words, her heart skipping pace. Asami fit Korra's breast in the palm of her hand perfectly, the material rubbing against Korra's mound and making her moan quietly. Asami gave her a rough squeeze, reveling in the sounds the Southerner was emitting. She forced her hand snake-like underneath the pesky clothing, coming into contact with her swelling chest. Korra gave off a louder moan, biting her lip to cut it off. She had to be wary, knowing that at any moment someone could walk in and catch them in the act. It would be all over from there. They could be expelled. Republic City Prep was a very strict school, and they didn't tolerate such behavior like what they were doing now.

But it wasn't like Asami was making it easy, and it wasn't like Korra didn't want it. And she didn't just want it, she_ needed_ it. Having failed at getting off the night before, she'd been looking forward to this moment. Asami detached herself from Korra's neck, which was, by that point, smudged with red lipstick, and pulled away. She took her hand back and gripped the edge of Korra's uniform, tearing in off carelessly when she raised her arms. She dropped it in the corner of the stall, too eager to return to her task. She gazed at Korra's chest, rising and falling beneath the baby blue material with her rapid breathing. Korra blushed under her gaze, looking off to the side. Asami smirked at her bashfulness, amazed at how someone so needy could be so shy. She reached out, caressing Korra again. With her free hand, she stood the shorter girl up and reached around to undo the latches of her bra. Eventually successful, she moved her hand away and Korra slipped her arms out of the straps, kicking it aside when it hit the floor.

Asami's hands were cold. Not icy cold, but just enough to cause shivers to fly down Korra's spine and her peaks to awaken at the slightest touch. Korra mewled, her back arching and her body pressing against Asami's. Asami captured Korra in a heated and possessive kiss, immediately cutting off whatever was to come next out of Korra's mouth. She didn't bother requesting entrance, her tongue making its way to Korra's within a matter of seconds. Korra pressed back, but faltered when Asami pinched her nipple. A whine escaped her throat, but Asami had already retreated by that point, moving on to the next stage.

Korra's upper half was terribly flustered, making her sight embarrassment evident. Asami briefly lingered on how much cuter it made her seem before letting herself continue. Korra groaned, the sound echoing in the empty bathroom as she bit her lip, when Asami took a pert nipple into her mouth. Her head knocked against the stall door as she let out ashaky breath. Asami's teeth clamped down on her tip, tugging slightly, before soothing the pain by running her tongue in circles around it. Korra's breathing shallowed and another moan surpassed her when Asami switched to the other one, giving it the equal amount of attention. Her hand was gliding up and down Korra's bare leg, causing flashes of heat to occur under her skirt. Korra had always hated skirts, but they were the uniform for girls at RC Prep. And they were good for easy access, which Korra chalked up under the pros of wearing them.

Asami had grown mildly impatient, and was fully aware of the time that she was wasting. They were both skipping their English class, which would definitely be a mark if not a cut. But Asami was never one to ignore the call of desperation, as she was all to aware of what it was like. She decide to hurry things along, letting her hand drift up Korra's leg to her southern region. Her finger glided against the dampening material, making Korra suck in a breath and her knees almost give way. Asami ran along her thigh again, wanting to savor a few more moments of the torture she was inflicting upon the brunette girl. She snapped the waistband of Korra's underwear and Korra flinched, letting out a short cry.

"Keep your skirt on." Asami demanded as she lowered herself to her knees.

She slowly eased Korra's legs apart and hooked her index finger into the panties, pulling them down and allowing Korra to step out of them. Korra was slick with excitement and Asami smirked. She glanced and at her watch. They had five minutes. She had to make it fast.

She wasted no time in penetrating Korra's center, making her cry out in surprise before biting her lip harshly and closing her eyes. She allowed Korra a few seconds to adjust to her sudden entrance before starting at a slow tempo. She raised herself up, poking her tongue out vainly and running it along Korra's slit. Korra shook, her hands finding Asami'shair once again, and swallowed a moan. Asami located Korra's nub, protruding from her lips, and flicked her tongue at it. Sparks shot up Korra's nerves and her toes curled in her shoes. Asami enclosed the small bundle of nerves between her lips, suckling on it and driving Korra wild. Korra couldn't help a scream that had built up inside her, sweat building at the edge of her brow. Asami picked up the pace, curling her fingers within the younger girl and hitting a spot that made Korra's head hit the door. Surely it would be a sore spot later.

Asami lapped greedily at Korra's pussy, her I own center tingling with need. She ignored it, whilst unhappy that they didn't have the time.

"F-fuck...Asami..." Korra whimpered pathetically between her repressed moans. "Aaah..!"

The door was shaking the more Korra rocked against it, doing her best to keep up with Asami's thrusts. Her hips rolled and Asami pushed herself farther, making Korra cry out even louder. She could feel Korra's walks tightening around her fingers. There was a ball of heat developing between Korra's legs and she couldn't hold back any longer, giving in to her orgasm. She trembled, nearly collapsing on top of Asami as pleasure washed over her and clouded her thoughts. Asami slowed down, waiting for Korra to finish before withdrawing herself from her. Korra gulped, gasping for breath, as she struggled to straighten up on quivering legs. Asami placed another languid kiss on Korra's still shaking lips before retrieving the discarded clothing and helping her into it. They exited the stall a few minutes later, once Korra had fully recovered from her high, and Asami approached the sink mirrors, frowning slightly at her lips. She wiped away the smudged lipstick and pulled out a stick from her pocket, fixing her ruined lips.

"Thank you... Asami..." Korra said when Asami had finished and put the lipstick away.

"No problem." Asami said, then winked and added, "That's what friends are for, right?"

Korra nodded timidly, watching as Asami went to the door of the bathroom. She looked back at her, pausing momentarily as emeralds met ocean blue. "Wait a few moments before coming out, Io'll tell Miss Beifong you weren't feeling well and went to the nurse."

Korra nodded again and Asami disappeared out the door. When she was gone Korra groaned and slumped against the wall, hiding her face in her hands. She gritted her teeth out of embarrassment and took a deep breath.

_"That's what friends are for, right?"_

Korra felt like an idiot. She was tired of what had become the norm for her and Asami. She despised it, in all honesty. To a certain extent. It had begun about three months before when Asami had brought up that Mako just wasn't doing enough for her anymore. She said how she'd lost interest in sex with him, but couldn't bring herself to let him go. At the time, Korra would have preferred to discuss anything besides the sex life of her best friend and (now) former crush, but she could understand Asami's disappointment. One thing led to another, though, and Asami asked Korra to be her first. As in, her first _girl._

_"I don't know, Asami..." Korra said, looking down and fidgeting with her hands. "It... I can't go behind Mako's back, it's wrong. Besides, I've never...y'know..."_

_Asami laughed, completely dismissing Korra's discomfort. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides," Her voice dropped lower than Korra had ever heard it, and it caused tingles to develop below her waist. "there's a first time for everything."_

Korra had given in, unable to resist Asami's charm. It was inincredible at first, making the guilt that was eating away at her go away long enough for her to enjoy it. That caused their friendship to form into a relationship resembling that of a "friends with benefits" type. Korra thought nothing of it, up until a week ago. After they'd finished, and Asami had left for home, Korra realized that her emotions for the taller girl didn't leave like they usually did after their sexual escapades. And they were different than what she felt for Mako. Korra's thoughts had become muddled after that, and had been ever since. She kept promising herself that each time they did it, it would be the last time. Only to go back on her word later and fall for her needs every time. She was just as guilty as Asami was in all this, and it didn't make sense. Except she knew it should've been clear.

She wasn't just horny.

She was in love.

With Asami.

**...**

**This was just a crazy idea that came to me in a moment of boredom. I'll try and continue this, because I can literally see where I want this to go.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this story is different than what I'm used to writing so just work with me here as I get used to things, okay?**

**...**

Korra left the bathroom, straightening out her skirt as she did so. She gritted her teeth at the frustrating clothing, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and casting her gaze to the floor. Her footsteps were slow, contemplating her next move.

_ Last time, last time..._ she thought, knowing full well that, the second she couldn't resist, she'd break all over again.

It wasn't worth it, yet it was all she could ask for at this point in time. It caused her heart to clench in her chest and her eyes sting. She could only imagine what Asami would say if she figured out her true feelings. Would she be creeped out? Would she not want to be friends anymore? But...then that wouldn't make any sense... Asami came onto her first! She's the one that directly asked for Korra to experiment with her!

_ Her mistake... Or mine for letting it happen..._

Korra put a hand to her forehead, which was suddenly pounding. She felt like someone had stabbed her there and groaned, using her free hand to prop herself up against the lockers. She was thinking too much. She took a deep breath.

"You've gotten yourself stuck pretty deep, huh?" a voice said, making Korra jump and look up.

Her best friend, Kuvira, stood beside her, a hand on her hip and a knowing smirk on her face. Korra sighed in relief and looked back towards the lockers, closing her eyes.

"It's just you..." she muttered.

"Gave in, didn't you?" Kuvira asked.

Kuvira was the only one that knew what was going on between Korra and Asami. It wasn't so much that Korra had told her what happened. Kuvira had caught them exiting the janitors closet, clothes wrinkled and hair slightly disheveled, which led to Korra telling her once Asami was out of earshot. Kuvira felt for her, but couldn't help but tease her every now and then.

When Korra didn't reply, Kuvira laid a hand on her shoulder. "Look, it could be worse."

"How?" Korra demanded, her tone heavy with guilt and defeat.

"She could've just thrown you away as a friend after the the first time." Kuvira offered.

"Gee." Korra said with a roll of her eyes, pushing herself up off the lockers. She started walking away and Kuvira groaned, following after her.

"You know that's not what I meant." she said.

"It doesn't matter." Korra said, keeping her eyes forward. "She doesn't feel the same way, and I'm not even sure I feel that way either."

"I think you are." Kuvira said, crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Korra asked.

"Think about it," Kuvira said, putting her hand out as if to say the obvious. "You wouldn't be feeling this way if you didn't like her."

Korra balled her hand into a fist, keeping her restraint. She wasn't in the mood for Kuvira. Despite being her best friend, she had a tendency of overstepping boundaries. She looked at her friend from the corner of her eye. "Please, Kuv, I need to get to class with my sanity intact."

"Whatever you say, ladykiller." Kuvira said, turning around automatically.

"I'm not a guy!" Korra called after her, flustering.

"But you're certainly attractive!" Kuvira said without looking back. As she turned the corner up ahead, she added, "And you'd be surprised just how many girls would want you!"

Korra bared her teeth, her nails digging into the palm of her hand. She turned on her heel, stalking off to class. The second she walked in, she wanted to run. Her eyes caught Asami, her seat by the window, with the sun cascading on her as if she were some sort of goddess. She looked just as gorgeous as when she'd left Korra. Korra bit her lip, forcing herself to drag her eyes away to the expectant ones of her teacher.

"Ah, Korra, so nice of you to finally join us." Suyin Beifong said, a welcoming smile on her face. "Asami said you were in the nurse. I take it Pema fixed you up well?"

Korra resisted to urge to look at Asami, who was wearing that same fucking smirk she had when she first asked Korra to-

"Y-yes, ma'am." Korra said, looking to the floor. She didn't want the teacher to see the red creeping across her face.

"Great, then take your seat." Suyin said, nodding toward the class.

Korra nodded and retreated to her desk, which was only a few down from Asami. That was little victory in itself, giving her a break from the overwhelming power the taller girl held over her. Korra clenched her hand again as her friend Bolin nudged her in her shoulder, looking up at him.

"I heard we're having a quiz." he whispered.

"Really?" Korra deadpanned.

Bolin nodded. "I tried studying, but I can barely remember what I read."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Korra said.

**...**

**Ahh, did I forget to mention that the rest of these chapters might not be full ones? Sorry, but this is how my mind is working right now. I can't imagine these chapters as full length, and I think it'll work better if they're not. Trust me :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can I just say how much fun I'm having writing and planning this story and I just started it xD I'd like to credit user kati1162 for giving me an idea ;P**

**Also: this story is literally solely focused on sex, so almost every chapter will have some, or hints of it.**

**...**

"What are you gonna wear, Korra?" Kuvira asked from the closet, leaning back to look at the moping girl.

"Nothing." Korra muttered, her arms crossed.

"Oooh, bold." Kuvira said. "Though, I doubt the school would allow that. Bet Asami would get a kick out of it."

Korra blushed. "Not what I meant." she said lowly.

Kuvira backed out of the closet, a bundle of clothes in her hand. "I know, I'm just teasing." She shut the closet door. "But seriously, it's Halloween. You should enjoy yourself differently for once."

"You know how I feel about parties." Korra said. "Especially ones that are being thrown by seniors. Everyone's either drunk, high, or trying to get some."

"Jeez, you're being such a whiny bitch about it." Kuvira said.

"Am I?" Korra mocked.

"Look, it'll be fun. I guarantee it." Kuvira held up the clothes. It was a sexy angel costume, complete with a halo and manageable wings. "What do you think?"

"I think there's been a disturbance in God's Kingdom." Korra joked, smiling a bit.

"I got you a costume, too." Kuvira said, suddenly running towards the front door.

"Kuvira, you didn't!" Korra groaned, standing up from her chair.

"You'll thank me later." Kuvira said. Korra heard the front door open, then close, and Kuvira returned to the room. Her hands were behind her back. Korra clenched her teeth, her voice a growl. "I swear if you got me a stripper costume-"

"No, of course not." Kuvira said, grinning mischievously. "Something more fitting to your personality." She pulled the costume out and Korra stepped back.

"There's no way I'm wearing that." she said once she'd recovered, narrowing her eyes. "I didn't even say I was going."

"Please! I promise it'll be fun! And I'll stay by your side the whole time." Kuvira said, pouting.

"Kuv, I-"

"COME ON!"

Korra's mouth snapped shut and she bit her lip, her eyes ablaze at Kuvira. Her hands were in fists and she stepped forward menacingly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine." she sighed, straightening up. "But I won't like it."

Kuvira grabbed her by her wrist, dragging her off to the bathroom. "You don't have to. Just Asami."

"Kuvira!" Korra yelled before Kuvira tossed her the costume and slammed the door behind her.

**...**

Korra readjusted the ears sitting atop her head and sulked as she and Kuvira headed across campus in their costumes. Kuvira had bought her a wolf costume: ears, gray and black jacket with white fur sprouting from the edges, black pants, and a tail that swayed when she walked. She had to admit, she looked pretty awesome. She didn't even need any teeth.

They crossed the campus and made it to the dorm that was throwing the party. Kuvira looked back at Korra, a grin on her face. "Ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" Korra said, but her smile gave away that she was at least a like excited.

Kuvira grinned wider and knocked on the door. The door opened and a senior dressed up in a Triad costume answered the door, smiling at the sight of Korra and Kuvira.

"Aye, you got her to come." he said.

"Trust me, she was kicking and screaming the whole way." Kuvira said. "What's up, Shin?"

"The party!" Shin said, backing up to let them in.

Korra and Kuvira entered the dorm and Korra knew that she was way out of her comfort zone. There were students everywhere, some dancing in the center of the room, others relaxing on the couches, and a few making out in the corners. Korra swallowed back the bile that rose in her throat as Kuvira grabbed her by her wrist and weaved her through the crowd, up to a refreshment table in the back. Kuvira took the liberty in taking some of the punch from the bowl. Korra leaned against the table, listening to the music that was playing. A new song had just started.

_~Boy, so what's been on your mind?_

_For me, it's just you all the time_

_We don't need to go nowhere tonight_

_It's you and I, we'll be alright...~_

"Well, look at you two." a voice said over the music, just beside Korra's ear. Korra jumped and backed away from the table. It was Asami.

_~'Cause here, we get to take our time_

_You, you're finer than some wine_

_We don't need to go nowhere tonight_

_It's you and I, we'll be alright...~_

Korra couldn't help herself. She let her eyes wander downward to look at Asami's costume. Korra could only pray to the spirits. She was in a sexy devil costume, complete with the pointed tail and horns. She was in a red leotard and high heels to match. In her hand was a fair-sized pitchfork.

"Let me guess." she said, her gaze sweeping Korra's figure as she raised an eyebrow. "Big Bad Wolf?"

"I...uh...y-yeah..." Korra stuttered.

"Damn, Kuvira, I thought we were friends." Asami said, smiling at Kuvira laughed.

"Not tonight, _Lucifer._" Kuvira said, laughing.

"That's not fair." Asami said with a fake pout. "I haven't been bad tonight."

"Hey, a devil is a devil." Kuvira said with a shrug.

Asami giggled and looked at Korra, who was still awestruck. She smirked and stepped closer to her.

"Come to think of it, you can't be the Big Bad Wolf without being bad." she noted, her voice sultry. Korra whined unintentionally.

"W-Where's Mako?" Korra asked, trying to change the subject.

"Studying." Asami said. "He didn't want to waste time at a party."

_~I'll give you everything (I'll give you everything)_

_I'll give you everything (I'll give you everything)_

_You don't owe me anything_

_So are you ready, baby..?~_

Korra looked over her shoulder, only to find that Kuvira had disappeared in the mass of people. _ Stay by my side, my ass!_ she thought angrily.

Asami took Korra's wrist, breaking her from her thoughts. "Come on," she said.

Korra tried to find the willpower to hold back, but there was none. She was helpless. She cursed herself repeatedly as Asami led her away from the party and into an empty separate room. A bedroom. Korra felt a surge of panic. "A-Asami...I can't..."

"What are you afraid of?" Asami purred. "Someone walking in?" She turned the lock on the door. "Problem solved."

Korra took a step back when Asami approached her, discarding the pitchfork to the floor. "Not now... I'm not..."

"But I am." Asami said. Her tone caused sweat to form on Korra's forehead.

And she broke down again.

_~You got me screaming_

_My, my, my ma-ma my, my_

_You got my screaming_

_My, my, my ma-ma my, my_

_And then I'm like, oh, your love_

_My, my, my, my, my_

_And then I'm like, oh, yeah yeah_

_'Cause your love I adore, babe...~_

**...**

**Oooh, god, I'm evil. Where is my mind at xD Who am I kidding, I lost that forever ago!**

**Song: Adore - Cashmere Cat feat. Ariana Grande**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seriously, can someone tell me what I'm thinking?**

**...**

Korra unlocked and opened the door, stalking out of the room. Her hands were balled into fists again and her teeth were clenched. Her ears were lopsided on her head, not that she cared. She shoved past people until she could find her way to the front door. Just as she reached out to grab the doorknob, she heard her name being called over the noise. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kuvira making her way towards her.

"Where'd ya go?" she asked. "I've been looking for you for the past twenty minutes."

Korra didn't say anything, instead looking in the direction of the bedroom. Kuvira followed her gaze, spotting Asami exiting the room while adjusting her horns. Kuvira looked back at Korra, ready to say something, but Korra didn't give her the chance.

"I'm going back to our dorm." she said.

And she was gone.

**...**

_-Missed you at the rest of the party ;) ~Asami_

Korra had read that message over at least a dozen times since Asami sent it to her early that morning, and still hadn't replied. The guilt had come again, stronger than ever, eating away at her without any hint of going away anytime soon.

Despite that it had been over a few hours ago, Korra could still feel everything. She could still hear, see, smell, _touch_. She could still feel Asami's fingers tangled in her hair, tugging whenever she hit a certain spot. She could still hear Asami moaning her name, urging her on. She could still see Asami writhing below her on the bed, trembling against her. She could still smell Asami's perfume, filling her nose when she was buried between her legs.

Korra bit her lip, her mind flooding with the memories. Her stomach knotted and pulled, making her wince. No, Korra had not been touched that night. She wasn't ready for it. But she might as well of been. Butterflies had caused a frenzy in her stomach and they were sending shockwaves through her nerves. That same familiar heat was building and she crossed her legs, staring at the floor.

_"Spirits, Korra!" Asami cried, the music drowning her out. It occurred to Korra then just how loud that music was. She could feel the beat pulsating throughout the room._

_Korra felt her heart pound the more Asami moaned and arched her back. With each stroke of her tongue against the taller girl's nether region, it was as if Asami was producing a new sound._

Korra closed her eyes, putting her face in her hands and groaning. She recalled Asami thanking her, saying how she'd been waiting all day for it.

_"I would've said something sooner, but I tried Mako again first." Asami said, a glint in her hypnotizing green eyes. Korra was already at the door, ready to open it, when Asami spoke up again. "I don't know what it is about you, Korra, but you really know what a girl likes."_

_Korra blushed heavily and left before she made another mistake._

Why did she have to say that, of all things? As if it wasn't already hard enough to deal with her. She could've just left it at Mako. That would've made the rest of that night bearable, and Korra probably would've stayed. Was this all on purpose? Was Asami purposely fucking (pun intended) with her emotions? They had been such close friends before, why do this now?

"Damn it, Asami." she moaned into her hand. "What are you doing to me?"

**...**

**I think I like the idea of short chapters for this story. One long chapter to lead up to it, then a chapter afterwards to explain what occurred afterwards and how Korra felt.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shall we delve into Asami's mentality?**

**...**

Asami didn't need makeup. She looked beautiful without it. Maybe she wore it because she feared her insecurities. Maybe she just wanted to give boys something else to look at instead of her body. Oh, yes, boys drooled over her all the time. She didn't mind it, but it did make her uncomfortable. Mako always made sure that he would protect her, but she always wondered if it was enough for her.

She grew up sheltered, her father keeping her locked away outheyt of fear that she'd end up like her mother. Killed by a Triad or something. The only compromise she got out of him was to go to a private school and live there in safety. She considered that part of the reason she was "acting out" as some people called it. She craved freedom. Even if it meant going behind her bboyfriend's back to be with someone she considered...well... What did she consider Korra?

Korra was a trooper, there was no doubting that. Asami was fully aware of what she was doing to Korra, she knew it wasn't fair. But she couldn't help herself. Korra was unlike anyone she'd known before. It was a given that Korra wasn't your typical Southern Water Tribe girl. She made sure no one stuck her to those stereotypes when they met her. That's what Asami was drawn to. Korra may have been a stubborn girl, but _ spirits_, she was sexy.

She guessed she considered Korra her guilty pleasure. It dawned on her how adjustable Korra made herself. She could go from pissed off to soothing in a heartbeat. Much like her hands. Callused, but soft. Comforting. And the sounds she could draw from her, the sounds she made herself... Asami bit her lip. She wanted to give Korra the chance to turn her down for once, to say no. Even if she didn't mean it. Asami could handle ignoring the urges of her body for a while.

She sighed and stood up from her bed, going to her bathroom for a shower. It was always the best way for her to give herself some relief every once and a while.

**...**

This was it. She was going to do it. She was going to tell Asami how she felt. Whatever came after, she'd deal with it then. But she had to get something off her chest besides her bra for once. She told Kuvira she wouldn't be long and left their dorm, heading for Asami's.

Once she got there, she took a few extra moments to compose herself before opening the door which was open. It didn't surprise Korra. Nine times outta ten, everyone at the school was rather trustworthy. Korra entered Asami's dorm room and looked around, finding it empty. Her ears picked up the sound of music coming from the back, behind a closed door. Behind it, she could hear a shower running.

_~You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity_

_The first time, every time, when you touch me_

_I make you bloom like the flower that you've never seen_

_Under the sun, we are one buzzin' energy...~_

Her curiosity peeked, Korra crept forward up to the bathroom door and pressed her ear to it. She couldn't help it. Under the shower, under the music, Korra could hear something else. She did her best to focus on it, pressing harder to the door. It was Asami's voice. And she was..._moaning_. Korra shuddered, taking a small step back. The butterflies erupted within her again, sending tingles to her center. There was a mild spark of jealousy forming, and Korra had an idea of what caused it. She wasn't the one pleasing Asami. She knew better than to let that get to her, reminding herself of their circumstances.

Still, she had little self-control at the moment. She pressed her ear to the door again, only to hear that Asami's moans had grown louder. Not enough to overpower the music, but enough for Korra to make them out more clearly. Korra recognized that level of her moans. She was close. Korra's lower half pulsed as her thoughts conjured up images of Asami leaning against the shower wall with her hand between her legs, her head back and mouth agape. Korra shook her head, trying to erase the images, but they stayed right where they were at the forefront of her mind. Her center burned.

She tried to push herself up, wanting to leave and give Asami the rest of her privacy, but she lost her balance and fell on the handle of the door, pushing it down. The door opened and she fell through, stumbling onto the floor. Asami's moans stopped abruptly and Korra rubbed the sore spot of her head, looking up. Her cheeks colored immediately.

Asami had opened the sliding doors of her shower and she was leaning against the frame, smirking down at Korra. Water cascaded down her figure and Korra gulped, fighting to keep her eyes up. "Well, well." she purred. "Think of the devil."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean to-" Korra stuttered before Asami stepped out of the still running shower and placed a finger to Korra's lips.

"It's alright." she said, then put on a thoughtful expression. "Though, you did disrupt my orgasm." She took Korra's hand and pulled her up, holding her close enough to whisper in her ear. "Care to help me with that?"

Korra swallowed again, but let herself nod. Asami grinned, running her hand down Korra's front. "Take your clothes off."

**...**

**I should probably say that none of these have a specific order. I just write what comes to me with this story.**

**Song: Hummingbird Heartbeat - Katy Perry**


	6. Chapter 6

**What is up with me and putting Korra through emotional torment?**

**...**

She was in deep. Very deep. And she just kept sinking further. Her heart kept pounding, her lips kept kissing, her hips kept grinding, and her fingers kept thrusting. The shower water hit her back as she pressed herself against Asami, her lips on her neck. Asami's head rested on her shoulder with her hand gripping the other one, her nails digging slightly into the skin. Her leg was wrapped around Korra's waist, keeping her in place, as she rolled her hips in time with Korra's thrusts.

"F-fu-uck..." she whined, biting her lip.

Korra's breathing was heavy. The way Asami's body was moving against hers caused her to burn. She was holding in her own moans at how their breasts were brushing against each other, her thoughts hazy as she tried to focus on pleasing the raven haired girl. She curled her fingers in a "come hither" motion, making Asami cry out and her head hit the wall. Korra set her jaw, her eyes falling down the writhing girl's form. Asami was a goddess in her eyes. She deserved practically everything, and that's exactly what she had with her father. She couldn't comprehend why a girl who had everything would take nothing when she left. Korra only knew small tales of Asami's life before RC Prep, and could at least understand why she so badly wanted to do what she could while she had the chance.

Asami's nails scraped Korra's shoulder as she gave another cry, her body jerking. She was closing in and Korra picked up the pace, her teeth nipping at Asami's neck. Asami reared and moaned Korra's name, which made Korra close her eyes.

_I love you..._

Asami broke down, shuddering uncontrollably as she came. Korra slowed down, picking her head up to gaze as the trembling beauty. The pale girl's body went slack and Korra held her up against the wall, pushing against her. Her center throbbed when it met Asami's thigh and she couldn't help the whimper that slipped from her throat. She was drenched in shower water and she put her head down, backing away when Asami could stand on her own. She stepped out of the shower as Asami shut it off, picking up her clothes. Asami watched her get dressed and, as she started to open the bathroom door, she spoke up.

"Korra?" she said. Korra froze, something in Asami's voice that she'd never heard before.

"Yes?" Korra asked without looking back.

"Why...why do you give in?" Asami's voice was small, hesitant.

Korra's eyes widened and she looked back. Asami's eyes were on the floor. Surely this wasn't the same girl she'd just done in the shower, the same girl she'd known for a long time now.

"I know you tried once...to say no..." Asami said. "But I pushed you and...You gave in. Why?"

Korra wished she knew herself.

**...**

** Questions with no answers. Answers with no questions. Asami, why you do her like that?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Asami, how do you feel about Korra?"**

**...**

She should've said no. She should've just said no. Better yet, she shouldn't of asked. Then she wouldn't be in this predicament. She couldn't help it, though. Mako was giving her nothing now. She needed release that she couldn't give herself, and Korra was more than she could've asked for. Whether it be to talk, or more illicit activities, Korra was her go-to.

Asami knew she was a terrible person. It was obvious. Making love with someone else behind Mako's back. And not just anyone. Their best friend. What level of betrayal was that? High enough, big enough, to crush Asami's heart. To crush Korra's. She knew there was something that Korra wasn't telling her. She respected everyone's rights to secrets, but she knew Korra's wasn't entirely personal. Not in the general sense.

_"I know you tried once...to say no..." she said. "But I pushed you. And you gave in... Why?"_

_She looked up and met Korra's eyes. She'd never realized just how beautiful they are, how she could get lost in that metaphorical ocean. And she saw something dark. Not a frightening dark, but a curious glint._

_"Because..." Korra began, lowering her eyes to the floor. Asami missed them almost immediately. "Because I care about you...your needs..."_

_"What do you think of me?" Asami asked._

_Korra had the door opened by that point. Asami could tell she was holding her breath. When she let it go, the words were barely audible. "I think you're amazing..."_

_And she shut the bathroom door behind her._

Asami buried her face deeper into her pillow, groaning loudly. It wasn't supposed to go down like this. This wasn't her intention. She wanted a one night stand, then forget it ever happened and move on. Continue being best friends. That was no longer an option. Something had changed. And Asami was afraid.

**...**

The next day, they don't speak. They don't speak, but they look. Every chance they got. Emeralds lock with sapphires, and sapphires turn away. It was agonizing, because Asami wanted nothing more than to approach Korra and demand she tell her the truth, whatever it is. But her feet stay planted at her locker, watching the other girl walk away down the hall. Her heart clenched and she practically slammed her locker.

"Woah, there, tiger." Opal, her roommate, said as she walked up to her. "Easy with the claws."

"Not now, Opal." Asami said.

"What's wrong?" Opal asked.

"It's just been a long night." Asami answered.

Opal placed a hand on Asami's shoulder. "I'm sorry." she said. "You make me wish I didn't bunk with Jinora last night. What happened?"

"Nothing I can't get over." Asami lied so well it hurt.

"Are you sure?" Opal pressed.

Asami nodded. "I'm fine."

But she wasn't. She was far from fine. And it bothered her.

**...**

**"I love her..."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now that chapter seven is out, I can put the REAL summary! What do I mean by "real summary"? Just look for yourself!**

**Oh, and these are pieces to a puzzle. Not disorganized, but not put together.**

**"My tainted heart has found its cure..."**

**...**

She remembered how they met. She thought about it a lot. It came and went as it pleased, and she let it run its course.

_A new school, seriously?__ Korra thought, her face in a pout as she walked up to the front doors of the school. __ This bites!_

_Masses of kids were piling into the school, shoving each other aside. It's the first day, and Korra's already over it. She'd already gotten her toes stepped on twice, and she swore that the next time it happened, someome was getting punched in the gut. She hiked her backpack higher onto her shoulder, raising her foot to take a step, when she felt someone run into her. She fell forward, just barely catching herself by her hands as her books spilled onto the ground. She gritted her teeth._

_"Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" a sweet voice said, and Korra felt a hand on her forearm. She tensed as the mystery person pulled her to her feet. "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine..." Korra muttered, brushing off her skirt._

_"First day, too, huh?" the voice said. Korra nodded, still not looking up. She was glaring at the mess of her things at her feet._

_"Great." she said under her breath. She got down on one knee and started picking up her notebooks._

_"Here, let me help you."_

_Korra saw her stoop down from the corner of her eye, her black hair falling over her shoulders. She grabbed two of Korra's books and stood up the same time she did, holding her hands out. "Here you go."_

_Korra got a good look at her face then. Green eyes, porcelain skin, purple eye shadow, ruby red lips in a smile. It took Korra a second to register that she was handing her her books. She was pretty, so what?_

_"My name's Asami, by the way." the girl said after Korra took her books. That damn smile didn't leave her face. "You should let me make this up to you." she offered, putting a hand to her chin. She thought for a second. "I can give you a tour around campus."_

_"I thought today was your first day." Korra stated, shifting the weight of her books to her other arm._

_"It is, but I shadowed here last year." Asami said. "I remember my way around pretty well."_

_Korra raised an eyebrow, then looked back at the kids still forcing their way through the doors. "Sure." she said, then looked back at Asami. "Let's go."_

_Asami grinned. "This way."_

_Korra followed her down the rest of the steps, walking silently as Asami pointed out the different areas of campus. She stopped suddenly, in the middle of describing the way the school was divided, and looked at Korra._

_"What?" Korra asked, her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion._

_"You didn't tell me your name." Asami noted, giggling._

_Korra hated it in a good way. "Korra. My name's Korra."_

_Asami stuck her hand out, and Korra took it. "Nice to meet you, Korra."_

Freshman year. Three years ago. It felt like so much longer sometimes. If you had told Korra back then that she would be having "friends with benefits" sex with her [eventual] best friend junior year, she would've laughed in your face. Now...now she wasn't so sure. She knew first-hand, and it was still unbelievable. It was on the verge of 'unbearable' to 'more'. Korra loved the sex, but she wanted the relationship.

A series of scenarios would play out in her mind, ranging from Korra leaving the school forever to the [extremely rare in her opinion] chance that Asami would drop Mako for her. A horrible thing to hope for, but she wished it nonetheless.

Korra turned her head to look at her clock. One a.m.. She sighed heavily and laid on her side, closing her eyes and waiting for sleep to take her.

_ Sleep it off, Korra, it'll be better in the morning..._

**...**

Green eyes searched the ceiling for answers she knew it couldn't tell her. She lay on her back in her bed, drowned in darkness with only a shred of moonlight coming from her window.

Would things of been different...if they'd met in a different way? What if they didn't meet at all? Would she just be fucking someone else? Or would she pretend that Mako was enough for her? No matter how she tried to view it, it always came back to Korra. Maybe she was being a little too...closed about the situation.

She wasn't sure about her feelings towards Korra. There was something there, she was positive about that. But she only felt it when she was around her. Not when she thought about her. And it was a totally different feeling when they were having sex. She was confused and it gave her a headache. She could've just woken Opal up and vented to her, but she didn't want to worry her. Opal was a worrier, and Asami wasn't sure if she was ready to discuss her feelings with anyone just yet.

Her clock changed to one o'one a.m. and Asami sighed, closing her eyes.

_ Sleep it off, Asami, it'll be better in the morning..._

**...**

**"...and it's you."**

**(And to gaguilar001, yes I am having fun xD)**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Why am I so confused?"**

**...**

It wasn't better in the morning. If anything, it wasworse. Mako came up to Asami during first period, his hands shoved in his pockets and his eyes on the floor. He was breaking up with her.

"Why?" Asami asked, her voice trembling only slightly.

"I just feel like there's nothing left between us." Mako said, looking up at her then. "You're too distant, you don't seem to enjoy anything with me anymore."

"Mako, I-" Asami began, but he held up a hand to silence her.

"It's fine. You don't have to explain anything. We can still be friends." With that, Mako goes to his desk in the front and doesn't look at Asami for the rest of the period.

Not that it would've mattered, because Asami put her head down the minute he walked away.

**...**

News travels fast in their school. Korra knows what happened by the end of second period. It ridiculous, really, that people have nothing better to do other than gossip over who recently got dumped. Korra felt bad, though. Real bad. She wondered if Mako found out about them, if he was looking for her right now to yell at her or something. No matter what he said, he'd still be in the right.

Still, she felt terrible. It was her fault, wasn't it? If she'd just said no, then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess. She saw Asami sitting alone at lunch, poking at her salad and frowning. Korra wanted to go and comfort her more than anything. Even though she didn't know exactly what to do. Well, she had a pretty good idea, but that wouldn't be fair. Wouldn't that be the reason Mako broke up with Asami.

Asami wasn't crying though, and that definitely caught Korra's attention. Most people would be crying. Asami just looked confused, much less hurt.

"What do you think is up with her?" Kuvira asked Korra when she sat down at their table.

Korra shrugged, staring down at her own food. "You didn't hear?"

"Oh, I did." Kuvira said. "I just thought she'd look a little more upset."

Korra let herself glace over at Asami's table, seeing that Bolin was talking to her. His expression read apologetic, and he was running his mouth. Asami gave a small smile and said something that made him quiet down.

"I don't know." Korra muttered, looking back at Kuvira.

**...**

**"Why doesn't it hurt?"**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Is it over yet?"**

**...**

Her breath was caught in her throat.

_"Korra..."_

She closed her eyes, hoping it would go away.

_"Yes?"_

She felt her hands travel on their own accord, getting lost in her fantasies.

_"Why...why doesn't it hurt?"_

She moaned, arching her back.

_The darker girl shrugged, looking at her hands. "I don't know, 'Sami."_

She bit her lip.

_"Do...do you think it'll get better?"_

Her heart started to pound in her ears as she let out another moan.

_"I hope so."_

**...**

_(Earlier that day)_

She got her alone. After a week, she'd gotten her alone. Mako was barely speaking to her, trying to sort out his own shit, and Korra was just...she didn't know. But by the end of their History class, she'd managed to corner the shorter girl. Asami did her best to resist the urges tingling on her fingertips as she stared into the ocean blue eyes.

"He doesn't know." she said quietly, noticing the flicker of worry in her orbs.

"Are you sure?" Korra said.

Asami nodded. "I'm sure, but he does suspect something. Or, he did."

Korra closed her hand into a fist, then flexed her fingers. She set her jaw. "Is that all you wanted to say?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, I wanted to ask a question. A couple, actually." Asami said. Korra looked away at the floor, flexing her hand again. Asami pressed further. "Korra?"

A beat of silence. "Yes?"

Asami blinked, her eyes starting to sting. "Why...why doesn't it hurt?"

Korra shrugged, forcing her attention to her hands then. "I don't know, 'Sami."

"Do...do you think it'll get better?"

Korra's nostrils flared and she sighed. "I hope so."

Asami didn't say anything else. She stepped aside, nodding when Korra gave her a look. The shorter of the two walked away and Asami watched her go, her eyebrows furrowing together in concern and worry.

She knew it then. She was sure. They needed a shove. A hard one. But Asami also needed reassurance. She wanted to make sure that was she was feeling was real. What would be the point if it in failure? The last thing they needed in their lives were two broken hearts, two that were already damaged enough as it is.

Just that standing there having that short conversation with Korra conjured up things in her that made her want to go to her dorm immediately and lock the door. Which she did, but it wasn't the same. Her own touch wasn't like Korra's. Her own moans seemed to be nothing compared to the ones Korra could bring out of her. And the way she felt, her stomach flooding with tingles and butterflies, when Korra was around... It was torture, and not the good kind.

She needed a plan. A good one. One to end all of this bullshit for good.

**...**

**"Almost..."**


	11. Chapter 11

**"I'm falling hard, I'm falling fast..."**

**...**

Maybe it could finally be over now. Maybe they'd finally be able to be happy. No longer together for just the sex, but for more than that. It was Asami's fault, after all. She understood that much. But there was still more left to figure out. Still more left to _fix_. No one knew Korra better than Bolin, Mako, Opal, Kuvira and she did. So, she gathered the said people, excluding Mako, and asked them for a plan. Of course she couldn't include Mako.

"What if this doesn't work?" Opal asked, looking at Asami.

Asami shook her head. "It will work." _ It has to..._

Besides, if it didn't work at least she would get to apologize. Even if Korra didn't want to talk to her after it, she could have some closure. She closed her eyes, her hands tightening on the railing of the school steps. Opal was standing beside her, keeping lookout for the others and Korra. Asami knew Korra had her training, so she wouldn't be back for a while hopefully. There was always the off chance that she would leave early or it would be cancelled. Storm clouds were gathering in the sky. It was going to rain.

"There they are." Opal said, pointing at two figures cutting across the campus. Bolin and Kuvira. Asami's heart started to race. They were nearing the end of her journey.

"It's all set up." Kuvira said when they got within earshot. "Wu fixed you up nicely."

"Guess it's a good thing he's from royal descent for once." Bolin joked.

Asami nodded in agreement, relaxing her grip on the railing. "Where's Korra?"

"She just left for training." Kuvira said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder. "Passed her on the way here. She'll be back in a couple hours, so as long as it doesn't rain you'll be in the clear."

"We should get a couple of sound checks in." Opal said.

"Yeah, let's go." Asami said, and walked down the stairs followed by Opal. The four of them headed across campus.

**...**

Korra was exhausted. Training had been brutal that day, and every muscle in her ached. She wanted nothing more than to go to her dorm and flop down on the bed, stay there for the whole weekend. Maybe she could make herself invisible. Lock her door and turn off her phone, ignore anyone that came looking for her. _ But that would mean ignoring Asami._ Whatever. She didn't care at that point.

She crcrossed campus and her dorm, reaching for the knob, when she saw something stuck to the door. Raising an eyebrow, she grabbed the slip of paper and opened it.

_~ Go around to the back of the school._

It was written by no one other than Kuvira. She knew her handwriting. Korra rolled her eyes and crumpled the paper up, deciding against it. She opened her door.

"Didn't get my note, huh?" A voice asked from behind the door. Korra jumped and gritted her teeth.

"Goddamn it, Kuvira, I've told you about that." Korra snapped, walking in and shutting the door. Kuvira stepped out behind her.

"And I've told you about not listening to me." Kuvira shot back. "You're coming with me."

"Kuv-"

"No complaints, no arguing. This is mandatory." Kuvira grabbed Korra by her arm and dragged her from the dorm. Korra slumped, in too much pain to fight. She barely moved her feet to keep up.

"Where the hell are we going anyway?" Korra asked, hearing the far off rumble of thunder.

"You'll see." Kuvira said. Korra groaned.

**...**

Asami held the microphone in her hands, but she couldn't hear anything over the pounding in her ears. She was standing in the middle of the mini stage, just finished with a sound check. She looked up, brnoticing that the clouds were darker than before. At least the equipment was waterproof.

"Kuvira just texted me, they're on their way." Opal said, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"You'll do fine." Bolin said reassuringly, patting Asami's shoulder. She attempted a smile, but it felt more like a grimace.

If she could be honest with herself, she knew she didn't deserve her chance to fix things with Korra. She couldn't help but constantly think how it was because of her that they were in that position in the first place. Maybe if she'd noticed Korra's feelings before, maybe if she'd acknowledged her own, things would be different. At least she would have now. Now if not later to prove that she was sorry, and wanted to start over.

Two people came around the corner and Asami's heart took off for space. Either that or it beat right out of her chest. She couldn't tell. All she knew was that Korra was there, just a few feet away, looking at the setup with wide eyes. Asami didn't think they could get any wider until they locked gazes. Her jaw hung open slightly as Kuvira tugged her to the front of the stage.

"What is this, what's going on?" Korra asked.

"Like I said, you'll see."

Asami swallowed hard and tapped her finger on the microphone, hearing the dull thuds in the speakers. "Korra," Her voice sounded strained. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Korra, I've been meaning to tell you something. I know... I know the past few months haven't been the best for us... and I know it's my fault." She took a deep breath. "But I want to settle the score, right here, right now. I want to make things right between us." She looks at the DJ and nods. He gives her a thumbs up and the music starts.

_-I woke up and saw the sun today_

_You came by without a warning_

_You put a smile on my face_

_I want that for every morning...-_

Korra's expression went from shocked to dumbstruck within a second. Her eyes never left Asami's, and part of Asami wishes they would. She was blushing hard under her stare.

_-What is it I'm feeling?_

_'Cause I can't let it go_

_If seeing is believing_

_Then I already know..._

_I'm falling fast, I hope this lasts_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_I say let's take a chance, take it while we can_

_I know you feel it, too_

_I'm falling fast_

_I'm falling fast, yeah...-_

Everyone was smiling, except Korra of course, and encouraging her to go on with mouthed words of support. Asami could see them from the corner of her eye. She walked around to the side of the stage and down the stairs, not once breaking eye contact with the Water Tribe native.

_-It doesn't matter what we do,_

_You make everything seem brighter_

_I never knew I needed you_

_Like a sad song needs a sea of lighters...-_

She stood directly in front of Korra as she continued to sing. She could see her green eyes reflecting in her blue onone's, losing herself in their ocean. There was a flash of lightning and the thunder sounded, closer than before. She felt the first raindrops of the afternoon on her forehead.

_-I hope you know, I hope it lasts_

_I'm falling hard, I'm falling fast_

_We can go, no holding back_

_I'm falling fast, I hope this lasts_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_I say let's take a chance, take it while we can _

_I know you feel it, too..."_

The rain started to pour down. In the distance, there were a few students scrambling to get to their dorms. Asami took Korra's hand to ensure that are would stay there.

_-I'm falling fast_

_I'm falling fast...-_

She lowered the microphone from her lips, biting her lower one. The only thing she could hear was the rain splattering on the pavement and in the grass. Korra's expression melted into something softer, and hope rose in Asami's chest, which was constricting in anticipation.

"Korra, I-" She began, and Korra held up a hand to silence her.

"Don't...apologize..." Korra said slowly, and a slow smile crossed her lips. "I think you've done that enough."

Asami smiled and threw her arms around the shorter girl, holding her tight. "I don't... I don't know how this is going to work..."

"I don't either..." Korra said. They were both secretly glad that the rain was covering for their tears.

"We'll work on it...right?" Asami asked.

Korra nodded. "Y-yeah, we will..."

**...**

**"I'll catch you every time..."**

**And that's it! I finished. Now, if you guys want to the alternate ending just tell me! I'll happily post it :)**


End file.
